Maison de Natsu et Happy
|image= |kanji= ハッピーとナツの家 |rōmaji= Happī to Natsu no Ie |localisation= Extérieur de Magnolia |dirigeant= Natsu Dragneel Happy Haru Nashi Dragneel |début= Prologue }} La Maison de Natsu et Happy (ハッピーとナツの家, Happī to Natsu no Ie) est, comme son nom l'indique, la résidence des membres de Fairy Tail Natsu Dragneel et Happy. C'est l'endroit où les deux Mages vivent et passent leur temps lorsqu'ils ne sont pas en mission, dans la guilde ou dans l'appartement de Lucy. Elle s'est récemment mise à accueillir la fille de Natsu, Haru, et hébergeait Éléonore jusqu'à peu. Localisation On ne sait pas grand-chose de l'emplacement de la maison de Happy et Natsu. À en juger leurs habitudes de pêche, elle doit se trouver à proximité de la Forêt de l'Est. Néanmoins, il est certain que la maison est en dehors de la ville de Magnolia, suggérée par la présence d'arbres et de rochers qui l'entourent. Elle semble difficile à trouver car Lucy a dû pister et suivre Natsu et Happy pour l'atteindre. Apparence Apparence extérieure La maison de Natsu et Happy est un bâtiment quelque peu délabré ressemblant à un bungalow jaune avec une cheminée, des coins et une base en briques grises. De plus, il est orné de ce qui ressemble à un crâne bovin placé au dessus de la porte. Le toit est recouvert de tuiles rouges que des lianes recouvrent par endroits. La maison est en désordre par elle-même, l'une des raisons étant les arbres qui poussent hors des murs. Elle est formée de deux sections dans lesquelles la plus petite, portant un toit similaire et une paire de fenêtres rondes, mène à la section principale de la maison. Afin d'accueillir Haru, des travaux ont été réalisé pour ajouter une salle de bains, des toilettes et une chambre supplémentaire à la demeure, où dort le bébé. Devant la maison, il y a un chemin en relief creusé dans le sol menant à l'entrée de la maison, qui se prolonge jusqu'à un escalier artificiel en bois. En outre, la bâtisse est entourée d'une barrière désordonnée qui délimite la propriété. En plus de tout cela, près de la maison, il y a un signe vaguement en forme de tête de Happy où est inscrit "Natsu & Happy", auquel est plus tard cloué un petit morceau de bois où figure "& Haru" suite à la naissance de la petite fille. Apparence intérieure L'intérieur de la maison est dans un état encore pire: en contraste frappant avec le paillasson soigné en forme de poisson où l'on peut lire "Bienvenue" juste devant la porte, le hall est extrêmement désordonné. Une petite table rectangulaire placée presque au centre de la pièce est recouverte de vaisselle sale, d'assiettes et de casseroles. Flanquant la table est une paire de canapés, avec une grande commode reposant en diagonale sur l'un des deux, avec ses tiroirs à moitié ouverts et en désordre. Non loin d'eux se trouve le poêle, couvert de suie et en désordre. La fonction du lit est assumée par un hamac rapiécé avec oreiller et une couverture déchirée, avec un bord attaché au plafond et l'autre à l'arbre qui est vu dépassant du toit ; l'arbre germe du sol à l'intérieur de la maison, brisant le parquet et le déformant. L'endroit est apparemment illuminé par un lustre rond suspendu au-dessus, avec quatre lampes et la chaîne de support ayant l'un de ses quatre maillons cassés. En plus du lustre, il y a une marionnette qui rappelle vaguement Erza Scarlett attachée au plafond et brandissant un mince tuyau. Le sol est recouvert de différents objets, parmi lesquels une grande barre, apparemment en pierre, des engrenages, une paire de coffres, une petite roue de chariot et ce qui ressemble à une sorte de jouet en bois, composé d'une selle attachée avec un volant à l'avant, une chaise à l'arrière et une paire de saillies en forme de pédale, avec le chiffre «3» peint sur la selle. La selle est maintenue par un grand ressort, qui est relié à un aubier posé au sol. Un autre jouet, en forme de marionnette avec de grands poings fermés, est vu derrière l'un des canapés, à côté d'autres choses. Il y a aussi un mannequin d'entraînement vu appuyé contre le mur où le hamac est placé, avec son support en bois cassé et l'écriture "Erza" au-dessus de son visage stylisé. Ce même mur porte les différents bulletins de demande de tous les travaux que Natsu et Happy ont terminés. Le travail concernant Ebar et le livre DAY BREAK porte une feuille spéciale ajoutée, indiquant que c'était le premier travail qu'ils ont pris avec Lucy Heartfilia. En contraste frappant avec le désordre général à l'intérieur de la maison, les souvenirs des aventures de l'équipe Natsu sont très bien conservés et propres, notamment : * L'autographe du faux Salamander, accroché au mur avec un poignard. * Des décombres de la salle de réunion du Conseil Magique, provenant de la fois où Natsu s'y est introduit pour empêcher Erza d'y être jugée, conservés dans un petit sac tenu par des cordes. * Un collier tribal composé d'un petit crâne et de nombreux crocs, de l'aventure sur l'Île de Galuna, sur une étagère. * La tenue de bonne de Lucy, venant du travail au manoir d'Ebar. Lucy était tellement touchée par la façon dont Natsu et Happy avaient pris soin de leurs souvenirs qu'elle a rangé et nettoyé leur maison, arrangeant les choses soigneusement et faisant scintiller tout l'endroit en raison de la propreté. La porte du fond donne accès à la réserve, une petite pièce carrée où sont entassées de nombreuses caisses et vases à même le sol ou sur des étagères. Les murs et le sol sont faits de bois. Des suites des travaux pour préparer l'arrivée de Haru, la pièce est agrandie puis divisée en trois : la salle de bains, les toilettes et la chambre du bébé. La salle de bain est bleue, revêtue de carrelage dont la forme rappelle les pierres qui décorent les murs de la maison. Elle est composée d'une baignoire au fond de la pièce, qui sert également de douche par souci de place, d'un lavabo, d'éléments décoratifs comme des vases et d'un meuble pour y entreposer le nécessaire pour le bain : serviettes, gants de douche, shampoings, gels douches... Elle ressemble beaucoup à la salle de bains de Lucy car elle a été inspirée par celle-ci. La chambre du bébé est de taille égale à l'ancienne réserve. Ses murs sont couverts de papier peint jaune pâle à fleurs rose et violettes tandis que le sol est en bois relativement foncé. L'ameublement est composé d'un berceau, d'une table à langer, d'une chaise haute, d'un coffre remplis de jouets multiples et d'une armoire où sont rangés les vêtements du bébé. Tous les meubles sont en bois et jaunes lorsque couverts de tissu. Un mobile avec des étoiles, des fées et des dragons est également suspendu au dessus du berceau. Inside Natsu's house.png|Intérieur de la maison First Quest Made with Lucy.png|Première Mission avec Lucy Fake Salamander Signature.png|Faux Autographe de Salamander Rubble from the meeting hall.png|Décombres de la Salle de Réunion du Conseil Magique Souvenir from Galuna Island.png|Souvenir de l’Île de Galuna Lucy's Maid outfit.png|Tenue de Servante de Lucy Natsu's house cleaned by Lucy.png|La maison rangée Storage.png|Réserve Détails Supplémentaires * La maison de Happy et Natsu possède une apparence différente dans l'anime, elle est plus petite et champêtre que dans le manga où elle semble plus grande et moins accueillante. Catégorie:Emplacements Catégorie:Résidences